


Hogwarts in winter

by iiLolliePop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Complete, Completed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ginny isn't happy, Griffindor Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Happy Ending, Harmione, Harmony - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry and Hermione are, Harry/Hermione - Freeform, Hp/HG - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda a happy ending, Lavender/Ron, Love, Makeover, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, POV Hermione Granger, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sorry Not Sorry, dumbledore misses his sister, harry loves hermione, hermione loves harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiLolliePop/pseuds/iiLolliePop
Summary: Hogwarts is beautiful in winter.---Harry / Hermione ( H / Hr )A ron betrays Hermione fic.





	1. Chapter One:

Chapter one:

Hermione's point of view:

I love Hogwarts in winter. It is honestly so amazing to just sit outside and stare at the lake while it is frozen over. Once i even conjured ice skates and skated across it, It was a magical evening. I always sit near the lake to clear my mind. It seems I've been doing it a lot lately. It's where i sit to get 'Won Won' and 'Lav Lav' Out of my brain. It pains me to see them so in love. He told me that he loved me... Then he said that i'm not "wild enough" And that all i do is read and don't put in effort for how i look! Why should i put in effort? This is school, we are here to learn. As a muggle born i need the best grades i can get for even a simple job. This society is awfully biased and muggle born are not welcome. I don't care about my looks when i need to concentrate on making my part in the world!

God Ron has just ruined me. But Harry has been my shoulder to cry on. That wonderful boy. He really is something special. Kind to pretty much everybody, Unless he has a reason not to be. People just see me as this Bossy know it all muggle born and he sees me as who i really am. He seems to be the only person who sees me for who i am... But maybe it means nothing? Maybe i am just thinking too hard. Either way, I care for him deeply, sometimes too deeply.

I think i have liked him since first year, when he saved me from the troll. Even back then Harry had his 'Saving people complex' I wasn't going to complain though as that complex literally saved my life. I was really depressed when he didn't ask me to the yule ball, I suppose i should have just asked him. I had fun that night though despite not going with Harry. I did everything in my power to help him through the Triwizard tournament, and it worked, but Cedric still died and i know how much that affected him. Harry was slightly withdrawn that year and so at that moment i vowed to try and let him know i was there for him. Despite my own problems i knew i should always be there to help my friends like they helped me.

Harry's pov:

I love sitting here just staring at her with her hair blowing in the soft wind. Her cheeks flushed red because of the cold air. Her chocolate brown eyes deep in thought. Even if those eyes are leaking tears. Ron had messed up her emotions. He doesn't deserve her. If only she would realise that... I love sitting here just staring at her. It sounds creepy i know. She will never return my feelings. But i know i love her. She's completely amazing. There's nothing i wouldn't do for her. I wish she didn't have to cry over Ron, He isn't worth it... If only she could see that.


	2. Chapter Two:

Hermione's Pov:

"WON WON!" Lavender flew across the great hall and literally threw herself at Ron, both fell over backwards off the Gryffindor Bench. I hung my head and went back to eating my breakfast. Was I not pretty enough? Was that it? Was I so ugly that Ron who was my best friend abandoned me in order to date somebody prettier? I shook my head, because it couldn't be, could it? I pondered it for the rest of breakfast and before the bell rung when 'lav lav' and 'won won' were kissing I guessed it true, and run out of the hall in tears.

Harry's Pov:

I got up to follow Hermione out of the hall but Ginny placed her hand on my arm and pushed me back onto the bench. "Leave her, Harry she just wants the attention" She said while smiling at me. "Ginny she's upset I need to comfort her! Your supposed to be her best friend how could you say such things about our Mione? She doesn't like attention being on her Ginny, don't be so mean" I replied. She looked Upset. "Harry just leave her and come flying with me!" She said batting her eyelashes. "No Ginny, we have class. This year and the next is my NEWTS I shouldn't miss class for flying, and you have OWLS this year so how about you do some work instead of flying yeah? And Hermione needs me, which is much more important than flying and class, so if you would excuse me!" I ran out of the hall with her screaming "BUT I NEED YOU!" after me.

I ran up every staircase I found until I reached the owlery. I knew Mione spent time there when she was sad, She's an animal person. "Hermione" I uttered quietly. I heard a sniff as she slowly turned toward me. Her eyes were red and puffy yet she still looked beautiful. "Oh Hermione" I said before i walked towards her and hugged her. She cried against my chest and I murmured sweet nothings at her. I don't think she knew how much I loved her and it hurt.

"Nobody likes me Harry. They all think me a bossy, know it all, ugly bookworm" She cried. I was so confused, that's what she thought about herself? She's nothing like that! Yes she was a bookworm but i mean that's Hermione you can't just change that! Her charm was from her wide knowledge and love of literature and language, and i wouldn't change any for that for the world.

"Hermione, I like you. You're my best friend! You may be slightly bossy but how else would you get me to do my homework. Being bossy is not a bad thing, it shows that you are capable of taking charge of situations. You are not a know it all Mione you are just intelligent, which also is not a bad thing. Finally, you are not ugly, in any shape or form! But a bookworm you are, and i wouldn't change that for the world!" I said with so much truth in my voice even I was surprised. "Thank you Harry. But it seems your the only that thinks that." She said as she detached herself from my hug and walked out. I looked after her sadly. Curse Ron and his Fucking ego, he doesn't even love Lavender he just wants the popularity. Poor Hermione.


	3. Chapter Three:

Hermione's Pov:

The past:

Anger and hurt, were the emotions that were pumping through My veins in that moment. I could feel the tears stinging the backs of my eyes. But i was still too shocked at what i saw to let them fall. There he was, shoving that blonde tart up against the wall. His hands were running up her skirt. They were kissing so loudly and frantically, not to mention passionately. There stood Hermione Granger's boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, attacking the face and body, of Lavender Brown. And I was there witnessing it all. He told me i wasn't wild enough and that I was ugly. But he never bothered to dump me. So i stood there watching him cheat on me with Gryffindor's whore.

So I ran. I ran all the way to the frozen black lake-

I screamed and started panting. I woke up, crying. That's the third time this week that I had been woken up with that nightmare, the nightmare that showed me I was unwanted. The nightmare that i was slowly beginning to think was true, nobody wanted me.I jumped out of my bed and fell onto the floor. Immediately after i woke, I could hear Harry and Ginny calling my name. Why couldn't I scream quietly? None of my friends needed to deal with how upset I felt, so i just ignored them and acted like i couldn't even hear them. I got up off of the floor and sat on my bed, it was a miracle I had a private room for my studies.

I started to think about why? Why would he have done this to me! After everything we had been through together. All the memories, all of the history i just couldn't believe he would have done this! All I'd ever tried to do was make him happy, I'd been there for him, stuck up for him, helped him with his homework countless times, and he ACTUALLY has the nerve to cheat on me with HER?

Deep in my thoughts I never noticed Ginny enter the room until she asked me if i was alright and who had upset me. I was instantly suspicious, she should have known. The whole school knew! I couldn't figure out why was she faking it? I decided that she probably hated me like Ron did, it made sense!   
"Nothing Ginny don't worry, i'm perfectly fine" I lied in response to her question.  
When Ginny left i went back to thinking. I was just a quiet little Know-It-All bookworm who was obsessed with homework and good grades. I didn't dress all sexy, or wear make-up or do anything special with my hair. I thought that maybe that was why he cheated on me, because i was ugly. At that point of time I truly felt that i was. I walked towards the mirror and stared at myself. My eyes were red and puffy. My hair was everywhere and my face was blotchy.

I had a sudden thought, just because i was at Hogwarts to study, it didn't mean that I had to ignore my appearance. I thought it stupid to waste time to make myself look pretty because I was at school which was way more important. I could easily enough use magic to improve my appearance. I was often self conscious and almost never had a good thought about myself. These thoughts allowed me to change my viewpoint and they gave me a way to feel better about myself.

I grabbed my wand and pointed it towards my head and muttered countless spells. My hair straightened out till it reached the small of my back. I banished its frizziness for good, If i want curly hair i could always use a curler or a spell. I pointed my wand at a rubber on my desk and transfigured it into eye drops which i enhanced with magic and applied to my redness and puffiness went almost instantly. Next i waved my wand and said a string of long complicated words and my blotchiness started to disappear along with the pimples. I smiled slowly and glanced to my desk where i saw a unused makeup bag that I had received as a birthday present from my mum. It couldn't hurt could it? I applied some Black eyeliner and did a silver smokey eye, but i felt that something was missing so I applied a pale pink lipstick. Looking at the watch that was on my wrist I realised I should probably head to breakfast before i was late. I cast a spell to keep my makeup on and grabbed my bag after putting on my uniform and left my room.

I felt nervous, I didn't want to know what everybody would say. I decided that my appearance shouldn't matter to anybody but myself so I kept my head up high and started to walk to the great hall.


	4. Chapter Four:

Harry's Pov

I really wasn't having a good year at Hogwarts. I always felt alone despite having Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny as my friends. Although with the way Ron had been treating Hermione i felt as if he had changed and was no longer my friend. Neville was slowly gaining confidence in himself and because of this he allowed himself to make more friends. Luna may seem a bit strange but i thought that was a way to ignore the bullying she experienced, I thought of her as a little sister and was a bit protective of her. Ginny was just Ron's little sister, So seemed very possessive of me for some reason but even so i thought of her as a friend.

During my musings about my friends, the doors to the great hall opened as one of said friends entered. Hermione was easily my closest friend, She was smart, pretty and very kind. I felt terrible for her because of what Ron had done. She didn't deserve to be cheated on, nobody did. Such a brilliant girl like her didn't need a friend or lover like Ron. She walked in looking amazing. She had tamed her hair, it looked very pretty. I was used to her with wild bushy locks and i liked them a lot, Hermione however hated her hair. She apparently finally did something about that and you could tell by her smile that she was happier because of it. She looked simply divine. She sat next to me and smile at my look. My god she has an even better smile. She had makeup on, and the makeup around her eyes only accentuated the big brown eyes i loved. I have always had a crush on Hermione because of her brilliant mind and kind ways. Her appearance didn't contribute, I am not one to like a girl for her looks. Despite this i had to admit she looked fantastic. Ginny next to me started up a hissy fit when i ignored her because i was talking to Hermione.

"Hermione you look happier today" I said "I feel happier also Harry, Say do you want to skip potions to go ice skating on the black lake today?" She asked. I'm pretty sure i gaped at her. Hermione Jean Granger wanted to skip a class, with me to go ice skating? She always told me not to skip classes let alone potions. so naturally i said "Course i will Hermione, You know i would do anything for you. And Skipping potions is Something i would do for anybody"

So we left the great hall and headed outside. "Wait Hermione what about ice skates?" i asked as i turned around. She was wearing winter clothes and was dangling two pairs of skates from her arm. The things magic could do. And because Hermione knew a spell for pretty much everything, she could magically change her clothes and conjure ice skates. "Oh.. Never mind" i said. She showed me how to change my clothes with magic like she did, She was a good teacher and it didn't take me long to learn the spell. Eventually we started skating, well she did anyway. I spent most of my time on the floor because i didn't know how to skate. Until she helped me up and led me along. She could have used magic to help me but we both agreed how fun it was to do things the muggle way sometimes. We skipped more lessons than potions in favour of being together on the ice. Only when we got so tired did i let my feelings be known. I was terrified of being rejected by her.

" Hermione "

" Yes harry? "

" I think i'm in love with you "

A slow smile made its way on her face as she skated towards me and pulled me into a hug,

" And i know i'm in love with you harry " She replied. And with that my smile matched hers.

We spent what felt like ages standing there simply hugging each other until somebody cleared their throat as we turned to see professor Dumbledore and professor Mcgonagall standing there.

"Children, Might i suggest you go inside?"

Dumbledore said. We headed inside giggling, Well Hermiones first day of Skipping classes ended perfectly, being caught by the head and deputy head of the school.

\- Inside Dumbledore's office -

" Albus! You aren't even going to punish them?! " Mcgonagall asked.

" My dear, Harry and Hermione need this happiness in each other for the year to come, I shan't punish them for trying to find comfort in each other. " Dumbledore looked towards a picture of his sister on his desk and smiled sadly.

"Anyway Hogwarts is beautiful in winter. And this winter ended up as a solace for them, Harry needs that."


End file.
